The Upgrade
The Upgrade is a trilogy written by MermaidatHeart. It is her second science fiction series, and features many small, minor fandoms combined together. It will be followed by The Omniscience and The Departure series. The story revolves around three teenagers: Trevor Tiorano, Ethan Macknamara, and Madeline Ervin. All three were placed into a hundred year coma, and during that time, were separated from each other. One by one, each awakens, and allies themselves with the people they meet, in order to understand what they've missed out on, and to reunite with each other. #Trevor Tiorano-The narrator and main protagonist of Hybrid .4. Trevor was always very connected to technology, and seemed to know everything there was to know about computers and phones. Upon waking up from his coma, Trevor found himself trapped inside of a display case, and ran into Kira Tompkins. He traveled with Kyle Straker, Lilly Dartington, Heidi Perkins, and Eric Ortega for two months following this. His relationship with his father haunts him, and he is five years older than Rick Tiorano, his brother. He was dating Maddie and was best friends with Ethan before the Upgrade, and is desperate to find both of them, as well as whatever possibly remains of his family. He is portrayed by Anthony Padilla. #Ethan Macknamara-The narrator and main protagonist of Strangers and Soldiers. Ethan is very humorous and clever-minded, despite coming from a very self-centered family. He was dumped by Tess Hammock a few hours before the Upgrade because she was moving to Tokyo to pursue her interest in computer graphics. He is extremely close with Trevor, and gets jealous of when Maddie gets in the way of their friendship. He befriends Wendy Hanson, Gordon Weissberg, and Lola Theodos upon his awakening. He is portrayed by Ian Hecox. #Madeline Ervin-The narrator and main protagonist of Last One Left. Very little is known about her, except that Trevor was her boyfriend for about three years, and she holds a grudge against Ethan for disturbing their time together. She allies herself with Zane and Oscar Sandoval upon her awakening in the Holopeople world. She is portrayed by Kalel Cullen. #Kyle Straker-The main protagonist of Human .4, and the deuteragonist of Hybrid .4. He missed The Upgrade on June 30, 2014 because he was hypnotized, and since then, has lived off a life on the run. He left behind three tapes regarding his perspective on the Upgrade, and they were discovered on June 21, 2015. He meets Trevor along with his girlfriend, Lilly Dartington, and his companions, Heidi Perkins and Eric Ortega, in Hybrid .4. He is killed by a vestigivore summoned by Danny Birnie. He is portrayed by Leo Howard. #Kira Tompkins-The tritagonist of Hybrid .4. She, along with her parents, is a member of the Strakerite Committee. Upon meeting Trevor Tiorano, her initially behavior seems unusual, but the reasoning is later revealed in Last One Left. She is ex-best friends with Nat Morarity, a fellow Strakerite, and is currently in a relationship with Oscar Sandoval. She also owns her own version of Vindex. She is portrayed by Zendaya Coleman. #Charlie Ramsey-The deuteragonist of Strangers and Soldiers. He is a 1.0 in his 20's, who is currently employed to Stephanie Dawkins-Vincent. He specializes in the lifestyle and slang of humans in the early 21st Century. He gets in over his head upon meeting Ethan Macknamara. He is portrayed by Jeremy Jordan. #Wendy Hanson-The tritagonist of Strangers and Soldiers. She is one of the first people Ethan Macknamara meets when he wakes up, and in spite of her snarky attitude, she deeply cares for him, as well as Gordon Weissberg and Lola Theodos. She works at a hospital during the day, and currently resides in a building called The Penthouse. She is portrayed by Lyndsy Fonseca. #Zane-The deuteragonist of Last One Left. He entered the Holopeople world on purpose, in hopes of seeking out something of meaning to him. His background and motives are unclear at the moment. He is allies with Madeline Ervin and Oscar Sandoval. He is portrayed by Joey Graceffa. #Oscar Sandoval-The tritagonist of Last One Left. He holds the record for the longest human to survive in the Holopeople world: 6 months. Unfortunately, it rendered his body comatose, much to his dismay. He now desperately seeks a way out, in order to reunite with his girlfriend, Kira Tompkins. Along the way, he becomes allies with Zane and Madeline Ervin. He is portrayed by Ross Butler. #Vindex- A secondary character, who appears in all three parts of The Upgrade. He is an android, who is initially responsible for putting Trevor, Maddie, and Ethan into an artificial coma. Nearly a century later, he possesses software that allows him to communicate with and see the 0.4. Hundreds of copies of Vindex exist throughout the world, but the primary version seen in The Upgrade belongs to Kira Tompkins. He is voiced by Scott Adsit. See: List of Minor Characters #The Programmers-A group of aliens that built humans at the beginning, and are responsible for all of the Upgrades to humanity. No 0.4 or 1.0 has ever communicated with one, as they do not speak in a human language. #Danny Birnie #Nat Morarity H.4 Cover BEFORE.png|Hybrid .4 SAS Cover BEFORE.png|Strangers and Soldiers LOL Cover BEFORE.png|Last One Left *The universe of The Upgrade is the same universe as the one in Human 0.4 Role-Play Wiki. *''See: Author's Before Note: Hybrid .4'' *''See: Author's After Note: Hybrid .4'' *''See: Author's Before Note: Strangers and Soldiers'' Category:Series Category:Human .4 Category:Variant Category:Crossover Series